


Lunch date

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: “The walk from the alien bar to CatCo is a long one, but Mon-El doesn't mind the distance. He's made a habit of bringing Kara lunch at least twice a week, when he's got the afternoon shift and can spare an hour to spend with his girlfriend. Before he'd left, before landing in the 31st century and having to live in an entirely different world, he'd never really appreciated the city at this hour. Now, however, he likes strolling down the streets, a cap over his head and takeout bags in his hands, glancing around and soaking it all in...„





	Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last posted anything new, about time I get back into it, isn't it?  
> The basic idea for this oneshot isn't mine, so thank you M. you know who you are ♡  
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

The walk from the alien bar to CatCo is a long one, but Mon-El doesn't mind the distance. He's made a habit of bringing Kara lunch at least twice a week, when he's got the afternoon shift and can spare an hour to spend with his girlfriend. Before he'd left, before landing in the 31st century and having to live in an entirely different world, he'd never really appreciated the city at this hour. Now, however, he likes strolling down the streets, a cap over his head and takeout bags in his hands, glancing around and soaking it all in.

The city is buzzing, and the people are alive, and the sun is shining brightly in a way he's missed. A thousand years ahead it won't be like this; the city will be too quiet, the people absent, and the sun will not shine—it will burn, scalding hot and blinding, like fire licking at your skin and leaving marks in its wake. Thus Mon-El savors every step, he basks in the gentle sunlight, and he's relearning the city with the same enthusiasm he'd had the very first time, almost a decade ago.

He's only half a block away from the media empire when Kara texts him that she's waiting for him in the lobby. The message is short, straight to the point, but there's a row of heart emojis at the end that makes him grin widely. It's just so like Kara, and it's another one of the many things he'd missed about her, if he's being honest. All the cheesy lines and the cute photos and the random emojis, they're her way of letting him know she's been thinking of him, and Mon-El will never get tired of it, of the reminder that Kara still wants him, still loves him, still thinks about him.

He shoves his phone back in his pocket after he's sent a reply, the device buzzing with another incoming message almost the same second, but he doesn't bother checking his notifications again. The CatCo building's entrance has slipped in his line of vision and Mon-El can already see Kara. She's standing there, unaware of his approaching figure, a hand holding her phone while the other is busy fixing a strand of hair that's escaped her low bun. She's a wondrous sight, if you ask him, all dressed up in one of those colorful button-ups she really likes, a skirt hugging her thighs perfectly, and her signature glasses resting atop her nose. It's nothing special, just an ordinary look, but Mon-El had spent seven years without seeing her, therefore he's got every reason to stare and ogle and refuse to take his eyes off of her. So he just smiles, then he stalls a few seconds to memorize the flawless picture his girl is painting, and without another moment of hesitation he keeps on walking toward her.

He doesn't notice right away, too mesmerized by Kara herself, when a stranger stumbles right in front of the blonde and ends up on her knees. The contents of the bags the fallen woman had been holding spill all over the ground, fruit rolling away and packages tearing open, and Kara's rushing to help in an instant. Of course…it's Kara after all. Mon-El's watching as his girlfriend helps the stranger up and proceeds to gather more items in her hold than the average human can carry without a bag. She offers kind assurances and asks the woman whether she's hurt, all the while making sure the scattered items are picked up and placed back where they belong. The whole ordeal doesn't last more than a couple of minutes, yet Mon-El doesn't miss Kara's bright smiles, nor her gentle words, or the numerous thank you's she accepts with a bashful nod and blushing cheeks.

By the time Mon-El reaches Kara, the stranger has walked away, but the heroine is still watching, still making sure everything's okay. It takes her a second too long to realize Mon-El's standing right beside her, but when he wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple, Kara grins and closes her eyes as if to savor the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"I thought superhero-ing was reserved for later into the day," Mon-El teases, his voice quiet so he won't be heard by anyone other than Kara.

"I just offered a helping hand," the blonde shrugs nonchalantly, her eyes curious and trying to peak into the takeout bags Mon-El had been holding. "I can do that without the cape, you know," she grabs the food from his hands.

"I know," Mon-El says back, his smile returning and his fingers squeezing Kara's waist gently.

When the blonde has checked the food and hummed in approval, she finally turns to catch Mon-El's gaze. Her lips quirk up softly, in a ghost of a smile that's too gentle and too effortless for the Daxamite to miss, and then she mumbles a muffled greeting and leaves a couple of pecks upon his lips. Her eyes don't close, glistening with mischief and shining with a laugh that won't bubble up her throat. She's teasing and Mon-El knows it.

"Come here, you," he pulls her closer so their chests touch and lifts a hand to keep Kara's face in place. He stalls at first, amusement dancing around his own irises, but the moment the blonde's eyelids flatter shut he can't wait any longer. He kisses her properly, stealing the kiss Kara had just denied him, and it's no surprise that she's the one pulling him back when he attempts to pull away.

It takes a minute for Kara to let Mon-El go, and even when they inch apart, she wraps her arms around his neck and keeps him close. "I missed you," she murmurs, breathing loud and deep, "and thanks for the food, I'm starving."

"I figured," Mon-El smirks in response, a chuckle escaping him when Kara slaps his chest, and he pushes the aforementioned strand of her hair behind her ear. "Where do you want to eat? Your office or the roof?"

"The roof," Kara replies instantly, a nostalgic look flashing over her features. "It used to be our spot."

"I remember," Mon-El assures, leaning to leave another kiss to Kara's temple, because of course he does, how could he forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me, leave some ;)


End file.
